1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crutch-like mobility assist devices which can be used by injured and handicapped individuals and which provide a ground or floor-engaging base that remains parallel to and flat on the ground or flooring surface as the user moves forward. It also relates to tiltable underarm support mechanisms that can be employed with such mobility-assist devices, or with conventional crutches, to provide comfort to the user.
2. The Prior Art
Crutch-like mobility assist devices of the foregoing type are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,986. Such devices include underarm support mechanisms which are designed to support more weight of the user than conventional crutches (with conventional crutches the user places great weight on the handles, whereas with crutch-like mobility assist devices a greater weight is placed on the shoulder support devices). In some cases the angular orientation of these underarm support mechanisms can be adjusted relative to the vertical support assembly to which they are attached. However, the underarm support mechanisms for conventional mobility assist devices do not enable tilting thereof laterally, as well as forwardly and rearwardly, and thereby cannot provide a maximum comfort to the user when the mobility assist device is extended away from the user's body to achieve the stability of a wide support base.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a crutch-like mobility assist device with an underarm support mechanism which provides for tiltability, not only forwardly and rearwardly, but also laterally, to thereby provide maximum comfort to the user. It is also an object to provide an underarm support mechanism for any type of crutch which can be tilted not only forwardly and rearwardly, but also laterally, and which can be rotated relative to the vertical support assembly to which it is attached and then fixed in position, so as to provide the ultimate in custom fit for the user.